


Darcy Lewis in Winter

by MusicalLuna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, Sketches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A drawing of Darcy Lewis in winter wear.





	1. Chapter 1

Purple lineart of Darcy Lewis in a winter coat, gloves and hat looking upward over a seafoam and light blue sketch.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Lewis looking upward with one hand on her hip. She's wearing a purple winter coat, brown gloves, and a red hat with a huge white pompom.


End file.
